


Colui che devo proteggere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vampiri [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto è umano, mentre Sasuke, il suo fidanzato, è un vampiro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".  
Prompt: 2) Vampire!AU A:" Che ci fai lì fuori, con questo freddo?i"  
B: "Volevo vederti... Mi fai entrare?"

Cap.1 In mezzo alla neve

Naruto aprì la finestra, il vento gelido gli sferzò il viso, pizzicandogli il naso, starnutì, arricciandolo e abbassò lo sguardo, seguendo la caduta dei fiocchi di neve.

Sgranò gli occhi vedendo una figura nel manto candido, balzò dalla finestra e corse in quella direzione, affondando ad ogni passo.

Sasuke era affondato quasi del tutto, il mantello nero gli ricadeva sulle spalle.

“Sas’ke!” gridò Naruto, s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e lo sollevò, poggiandoselo contro il petto. "Che ci fai qui fuori, con questo freddo?” gli domandò, guardando l’altro riprendere i sensi.

Sasuke lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi, le iridi completamente vermigli e i denti aguzzi sporchi di sangue, le labbra pallidissime.

"Volevo vederti... Mi fai entrare?" domandò.

< Un vampiro non può entrare senza il permesso degli umani in casa loro. Certo, può estorcerglielo con l’ipnosi, ma a lui non farei mai niente di simile > pensò, tossendo con forza.

Naruto gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, sentendola tiepida e si rialzò in piedi.

“I vampiri si ammalano? Perché tu non mi sembri stare bene” gemette. Corse fino a casa sua e saltò sul davanzale del primo piano, il battito cardiaco accelerato. “Comunque certo che puoi entrare in casa mia, quando vuoi” sussurrò, saltando dentro.

Sasuke gli afferrò la maglia con le dita sottili e tremanti.

“Grazie” mormorò con un filo di voce.

Naruto raggiunse il letto e ve lo fece stendere, passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondi. Aveva le mani fasciate da delle bende candide, che risaltavano con l’arancione dei suoi vestiti.

“Vo-volevo… rivederti”. Rimarcò il concetto Sasuke, la voce ridotta ad un flebile sussurro.

Naruto fece un sorriso tirato, accentuando le occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi, dalle iridi azzurro cielo.

“Anche tu mi mancavi, amore mio, ma non per questo voglio vederti morire spezzato da una tormenta” rispose.


	2. Cap.2 Vampiro influenzato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".  
2) A ha preso il raffreddore. Come reagirà B?

Cap.2 Vampiro influenzato

“Non pensavo che i vampiri potessero prendere il raffreddore” ammise Naruto, sedendosi accanto a Sasuke sul letto. Il vampiro era avvolto da una pesante coperta gialla, con raffigurate degli sgargianti fiori.

Fuori dalla finestra cadevano dei fiocchi di neve grandi un pugno.

“Sono sempre stato fragile” sussurrò Sasuke, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< Da umano, prima della trasformazione, mio fratello Itachi mi preparava sempre un the caldo per scaldarmi quando mi ammalavo > pensò.

Naruto gli sorrise, accarezzandogli delicatamente il viso, e gli sistemò il cuscino dietro la testa.

“Beh, una buona scusa per permettermi di occuparmi di te” gli disse dolcemente.

“È per sorrisi come questo che le stelle perdono l'equilibrio sul cielo” mormorò Sasuke. Gli prese il viso tra le mani tiepide e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo.

Naruto ricambiò al bacio, sfiorando con la punta della lingua i canini candidi e aguzzi del fidanzato.

< I nostri mondi sono in collisione. Lui rimarrà ed io sparirò, ma non posso fare a meno di venire attratto dalla sua orbita gravitazionale. Sono io la stella che precipita > pensò.

Ragnatele di ghiaccio azzurro e cristallo pallido si erano create sul vetro.

Sasuke si staccò, lasciando riprendere fiato ad Uzumaki. Quest’ultimo era rosso in viso ed ansimava piano.

“Cosa vuoi che faccia per farti stare meglio?” domandò Naruto.

“Ti coricheresti accanto a me? Fammi compagnia” lo pregò Sasuke.

“Come desideri” mormorò Naruto, posandogli un bacio delicato sul collo.


	3. Cap.3 Rimembranze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Parolando.  
Prompt: Ufficiale, Sud, Scorpione e Cobra!

Cap.3 Rimembranze

Naruto intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di Sasuke, tenendogli la mano.

In un angolo della stanza c’era una sedia in ciliegio, con la fodera in color carta da zucchero.

Naruto si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi. Aveva le mani fasciate da delle bende candide, che risaltavano con l’arancione dei suoi vestiti.

“Vivi da molti anni?” domandò. Arrossì, grattandosi la guancia.

< Forse non era la domanda più adatta da fare > pensò.

“Forse troppi” rispose Sasuke con voce stanca. Guardava la neve che cadeva all’esterno, andando a creare un candido manto, che si stagliava a perdita d’occhio fuori dalla finestra.

Naruto chiese ancora “Qualche indicazione?”, deglutendo.

Sasuke si voltò e fissarlo e sorrise.

“Oggi sei più curioso del solito” lo punzecchiò.

Naruto scrollò le spalle e lo raggiunse.

“Ti sei ripreso da poco e mi sono reso conto che so veramente poco della tua vita. Soprattutto di quando eri umano” sussurrò.

< So che appena la tormenta e la morsa del freddo saranno diminuiti te ne andrai di nuovo. Cerco di prendere un po’ di tempo con le chiacchiere.

Tento di rimandare l’inevitabile > pensò. Si sporse e posò un bacio sul collo di Sasuke.

“Ero un _ufficiale_. Venni trasformato mentre ero nel deserto, al seguito di Napoleone” rispose quest’ultimo, con voce roca.

“Quel Napoleone?!” gridò Naruto, impallidendo.

Sasuke ridacchiò.

“Ti ho detto che vivevo da molto.

Sono nato al _sud_” rispose. Si voltò e gli avvolse il braccio intorno alla vita, cullandolo contro di sé. “In un podere. Ci vivevo con mio fratello, si occupava lui di tutto. Eravamo parecchio ricchi”.

Sospirò, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

< Sembra un discorso che lo fa soffrire. Non mi ha mai detto cosa è capitato con suo fratello ed io non ho mai avuto il coraggio di chiederlo > pensò Naruto.

“Ho sempre visto vampiri qui al nord. Non oso immaginare come debbano essere quelli che vivono tra _cobra _e _scorpioni_”. Cambiò discorso.

“Sono molto diversi. Beduini immortali, ma sono i vampiri più antichi” rispose Sasuke, passandogli la mano tra i capelli in una carezza gentile.

< So cosa vuoi ottenere facendomi parlare, ma mi lascio ottenebrare docilmente da questo tuo tranello. Io stesso non vorrei doverti lasciare > pensò.


End file.
